Wendy, a free elf
by SayHelloToTheStarsForMe
Summary: A house elf who has to struggle with cruel masters and a thirst for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling.

"Y-yes master." I squeaked, my round blue eyes stretched as wide as they could go.

"I told you to call me sir, or were you not smart enough to understand me the seven times i've asked you to?" My master just stood, glaring at me. His shoulder-length brown hair was in a ponytail right now, which always made him more intimidating and scary, not to mention his slate blue eyes, which are always searching for mistakes.

"Go punish yourself." He said in a cold voice.

"Yes m-" I stopped myself before I made a mistake that I would deeply regret. "Yes sir."

I hurried off, towards my quarters. I wouldn't call the room a bedroom necessarily, more like a basement, a cupboard, and an attic mixed together. It was tiny, just big enough for my single ratty blanket and a box of all my possessions. Spiders were everywhere. There was a room right next to mine, which was even smaller than mine.

That room was the room that I did my ironing in, and kept my cleaning supplies in.

I went over to the ironing board and plugged in the ironer. As I waited for it to heat up, I got a small bowl of some gray porridge. It tasted like wet cement since Felix (the cook) had made it a few days ago.

When I finished, I walked to the ironing board and picked up the ironer. I bowed my head so that my long ears were laying on the ironing board. I lifted the ironer up and started ironing my ears. Drops squeezed themselves out of my eyes. I lifted my toga to my nose with my free hand and blew into it.

"Hey Wendy!" A voice that I knew to belong to my comrade Felix. When I turned around Felix's happy expression faltered.

"Hello." I said in barely a whisper. Felix had brought all the wonderful smells of the kitchen into my small, dirty, quarters. Felix is the cook. My master owns many house elves, so we all were assigned jobs. I was assigned cleaner, which includes tasks like dusting, emptying out bath-water and my least favorite...Emptying out the chamber-pots. I shudder just thinking about it.

Felix was just standing there, his long ears a bit droopy, and his over-large eyes were slightly watering.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I had some leftovers of the steak and potatoes and I thought of you, maybe you want them?" My mouth watered just thinking about it. It didn't help that Felix smelled faintly of his famous steak.

"Yes." My mouth blurted it out without my permission. Felix looked surprised but happy. Usually I always said no immediately to all offers of food from Felix, even my favorite Gumbo stew! Felix beamed brilliantly and snapped his fingers. A small plate with steak and potatoes appeared in front of me. I dived for it and started stuffing food into my mouth as if my life depended on it. I was a bit uncomfortable with Felix just standing and watching me in curiosity as I ate but was too hungry to ask him to leave. When I gulped down my last bite I turned on Felix, frowning.

"Bye." I said. I could tell by his eyes that he was hurt but I didn't care. He was always being nice, probably trying to get me to clean the kitchen along with everything else. Well I don't want or need his food, and this will never happen again!


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you!?" I screeched, hitting Felix over the head repeatedly with a rag.

"I only borrowed it!" Felix retorted hotly.

"And you broke it too!" I clenched the two pieces of my now destroyed ceramic plate. It had a blue design on the edge and the middle used to have _Malfoy_ written on it, but now one half said _Mal_ and the other said _foy._ I wonder if master would be mad if there was a bloodstain on the carpet, because I was seriously considering shoving a piece of my broken plate into his eye. But alas, I cannot, as I would have to clean up the mess. This _is_ masters least favorite gray carpet with light blue patterns, but I'm not taking any chances.

I settled for glaring at Felix so hard I'm sure that if I had gone for any longer my eyes would've exploded.

"Hey Wendy-" Clary stopped short when I turned to her, glaring fiercely and still clutching the front of Felix's rag. I smiled (rather harshly) and let go of Felix, giving him a sharp glance that said _I'll settle this later._

"Hello Clary." I said in a sugary sweet voice. Unfortunately I seemed to have scared Clary because she was backing away.

"U-um, the um, library is getting, um, dusty." Clary is the library keeper, she keeps the books in the right places (the master is very picky about these things).

"Okay." I said, still glaring at Felix.

"Er-um, bye." Clary squeaked and scurried off.

I looked at Felix again.

"This was important to me and you ruined it!" I was sobbing now.

"I said i'm sorry!" Felix cried, looking like all his hopes and dreams were crushed.

"That's it! I've had patience with you but accidents keep happening!" I stormed off.

Meanwhile where she left him...

"And I have too."


End file.
